


dean poems

by Supernatural_girl_2002



Series: peoms for destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poems, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_girl_2002/pseuds/Supernatural_girl_2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets a guy. There are many other poems attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean poems

**Author's Note:**

> Here is them meeting.  
> there are going to be many parts to this and I am up the 8th short poem right now that goes along with this one.

I hear a strong voice bouldering towards me 

I look up searching for the voice

I see a guy whom is shorter than me

He smiles at me 

I smile back 

He tell me I looked sad 

I say yes….

He then replied why would you be sad?

I smile bigger 

If possible 

We leave 

I can't stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short beggening read on.  
> FYI I is dean if you didn't catch that. I am pointing out the obvious I just reread it and it made sense I just wanted to make sure everyone got that.


End file.
